


Rehearsing "The Reckoning"

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: This assumes that Sam and Cait acted on their feelings while rehearsing "The Reckoning" and it's rough, steamy sex scene.





	1. Chapter 1

INT. Rehearsal Studio. Evening.

Sam & Cait, along with the director and writer rehearse the love scene they will shoot tomorrow. S & C are fully clothed and miming all the kissing, but are still in all the positions they will be in when they shoot the scene. Writer and Director watch and instruct.

Director: So then you take each other’s shirts off

–Sam and Cait mime taking their shirts off.

Director: Sam, I mean Jamie, you run your hand down her body, and um…Caitriona, how much is okay for you?

Cait: Okay, how?

Director: What if we had Sam um, suckle your breast?

Cait: Oh, that’s fine.

Sam swallows hard.

Director: Sam? Is that okay for you?

Sam: Mmm hmmm

Director: What was that?

Sam: Yeah, sure!

Director: Okay, and then you’re going to move to the floor…

Sam and Cait move to the floor, Cait on top.

Director:…and then Claire, you’re going to put Sam’s, er I mean Jamie’s cock inside you.

Sam: Get your mind out from under my kilt!

Director: Ahaha, sorry about that! 

Cait and Sam giggle a bit. 

Director: Next, Sam, you’re going to put your hands on Caitriona’s hips…

Cait picks up Sam’s hands and leads them to her hips. Sam swallows hard, again. Cait gives him a puzzled look and he gives her a tight smile.

Director: From there Claire is going to lead the thrusting…

CUT TO:

INT: Rehearsal Studio. Later in the evening. 

Sam and Cait get up from the floor and brush themselves off a bit. 

Director: So that’s it! You two will smash it tomorrow. Those castle windows will be steamed up by the end of the day.

Cait: Oh, I’m sure.

Sam: (while putting on his coat) Cold showers all around, aye?

Director: Oh, Caitriona. You know you’ll have to wear one of these–

He holds up a modesty patch.

Cait: I’ve heard. Wardrobe has been in touch. 

Sam starts to rush out the door.

Director: Well then there will be no surprises. Rest up!

The door slams, leaving Caitriona, the Director, and Writer a bit puzzled.


	2. Rehearsing "The Reckoning" Part 2

EXT. Rehearsal Studio Parking lot. Night.

Sam heads to his car. Cait runs to catch up to him.

Cait: Is everything all right?

Sam: Yeah, just a bit of a headache.

Cait: Is that it? It’s not that you’re worried about tomorrow?

Sam: Nah. We’ll do fine, yeah? It’s just awkward at first.

She steps in front of him.

Cait: You’ve done things like this before and I don’t know if anything happens…I mean it’s just a reflex, you don’t have to worry if it does. I won’t say anything. I promise not to say anything. It will stay between us.

Sam smiles dutifully and is about to say “Thank you” but Cait grabs his face and kisses him. Sam’s hands go up to her waist and they stop, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Sam sighs.

Sam: I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.

Cait: You have?! Why didn’t you?

Cait sort of hits him.

Sam: I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable if you didn’t feel the same!

Cait: Are you bloody serious? I’ve been waiting for you to do something! But this is my first big project. I didn’t want to do anything unprofessional!

Sam: You’re not unprofessional.

Cait: Has this happened to you before? On any of the projects you worked on?

He runs his hand across her cheek.

Sam: No. Never.

Cait: Really?

Sam: Really, really.

Cait: What should we do?

The Writer and Director exit the building, deep in conversation. Sam and Cait scramble to a less intimate position.

Sam: I’ll see you tomorrow, then!

Cait: Yes! Good night! (in a lower voice) Follow me home?

Sam nods quickly and gets into his car. Cait does the same.


	3. Rehearsing "The Reckoning"

EXT. A Glasgow Street. Night.

Sam and Cait park their cars down the street from one another. Cait is getting out of the car and she sees Sam jogging over to her. When he reaches her he kisses her over and over. Finally-

Cait: You are completely ridiculous.

Sam: Am I?

Cait: Yes.

They kiss.

Cait: Come in?

Sam: But what about tomorrow?

Cait: What about tomorrow? You think we can’t have fake sex if we have real sex?

Sam considers this for a moment. 

CUT TO:

INT. Cait’s Apartment. Night.

Cait opens the door and leads Sam in. Eddie greets her. Cait bends to scratch her head and Sam crouches to the floor.

Sam: Hullo, Eddie. So nice to meet you.

Cait crouches down.

Cait: Are you trying to turn the charm on my cat?

Sam: Of course! I want him to like me.

Cait: Eddie is a girl.

Sam: Oh…sorry Eddie.

Cait is tickled by his cuteness and kisses him. They begin to go at it on the floor. Eddie runs off to avoid getting squashed.

Sam: We’re going to be on the floor all day tomorrow. Could we…

Cait gets up quickly and offers him a hand.

INT. Cait’s bedroom. Night.

Sam & Cait kiss and undress each other quickly. Sam grabs Cait’s hips and sits her on the bed, then kneels before her. She starts to laugh.

Sam: Is something wrong?

Cait: No, no, it’s that you’re doing the same thing “Frank” does in the first episode.

Sam: Because it’s a good idea, no?

He goes for it. Cait gasps. He pauses.

Sam: Let’s never mention “Frank” again.

He continues.

She pulls him up and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before kissing her. Cait guides him inside her and he groans and clutches at her hair.

CUT TO: Eddie, watching from the doorway.

INT. Cait’s bedroom. Later that night.

Sam and Cait lie on the bed naked, bodies intertwined. 

Cait: Do you think this will make things complicated?

Sam: With who? The studio people, or us?

Cait: Both.

Sam: What does it matter what the studio thinks? And between us–this doesn’t feel complicated at all.

They kiss.

Eddie jumps on the bed and curls up.

Cait: I think Eddie approves.

Sam: (sincere) Och, thank God.

They laugh and kiss.

Sam: Do we have time for another?

Cait checks her phone. Then slides her hand under the sheet.


	4. Rehearsing "The Reckoning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be the scene at the end of the episode that plays as the credits role. It fills in what happened between Parts 2 and 3.

INT. Cait’s bedroom. Late night.

Sam and Cait are both sitting upright on the bed, naked, except for Cait, who is wearing Sam’s shirt from the night before. Sam has his legs out in front of him and Cait straddles his legs. They rehearse the scene they will shoot in the morning.

Sam: “the thought does not pain me as much as it did”

Cait: “once might have”

Sam: “as it once might have. You are my home, now”

They kiss

Sam: “I want you so much I can scarcely breathe”

Cait: You forgot to say “I want you Claire” before that line.

Sam: How do you know all my lines?!

Cait: I don’t have that many in this scene!

Sam: “THE THOUGHT DOES NOT PAIN ME AS MUCH AS IT ONCE MIGHT HAVE. (genuine) You are my home now.”

They kiss again, this time more deeply.

Sam: “I want you CLAIRE. I want you so much I can scarcely breathe.”

He grabs her hair.

Sam: “Will ye have me?”

Cait: (half in and half out of the scene) Oh, I like the hair grab, we should add that.

Sam kisser her.

Cait: Wait, I’m supposed to say “Yes, yes I’ll have you” first.

Sam: (chuckling) I was trying to make you forget your line.

Cait rolls her eyes.

Cait: THEN we take our clothes off.

Sam mimes taking his Jamie costume off and Cait removes the shirt she’s wearing. They kiss, then Sam slides his hand down her body, squeezing her breast as he does. This surprises Cait. Then he leans over to suckle at her breast and does so for a very long time.

Cait: (panting) I don’t think you’re supposed to do that for that long.

Sam grins wickedly, then grabs her by the hips and lifts her up. He slides down so that she is now in the ‘girl on top’ position then slides his hand between them to stimulate her…

Cait: I can’t remember my lines.

Sam: Good.

Cait grabs a nail file from her night stand (the kind with the pointy end for cleaning under the nails) and jams it close to his jugular. With the other hand, she, puts him inside her.

Sam: Oh, oh, God! But not something really sharp!

Cait: (smiling as she rides him) “something something something Or I shall cut your heart out and have it for breakfast”

Sam: Ah hah! You can’t remember your lines!

Cait: (as she tosses the nail file aside) Shut up.

Sam sits up and grabs her arms.

Sam: “You’re mine!…I mean to make you call me MASTER”

Cait breaks one hand free then grabs him by the hair, hard. He yelps.

INT. Castle set. Afternoon.

Sam and Cait lie on the floor naked, and cuddling, but with robes and blankets strewn over them while the crew messes about. They are both very sleepy.

The End.


End file.
